bubble_guppies_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly X Gil
'''Molly X Gil '''Is the relationship pairing for Molly and Gil. Some fans might name the ship Mil, Gilly, Golly, etc. Overall Molly and Gil are the hosts of the show and they get along very well. They have both interacted with each other in every episode. A lot of fans think that they are boyfriend and girlfriend to each other. There have been many hints in episodes that support this. They also may have feelings for each other. Overall, they get along very well and never fight. Molly also tends to save Gil from any dangers or laugh when he does something funny. Episode Hints Season 1 *In "The Crayon Prix", Molly looks shocked after pink paint pours on Gil's helmet. During the field trip after Gil crashes in the race, Molly asks if he's okay and Gil responds that he is. During the last Molly and Gil segment, Gil tells Molly that she's good at mixing colors. Then, Gil wants Molly to shout "Purple!" with her until a purple bubble splashes all over the screen. *In "Bubble Puppy!", in the opening, Gil is pretending to be a puppy. Molly pets Gil's head and commands Gil to do tricks. In the Pop song, when Molly says the line, "What a great new member of our family, yeah." She and Gil are seen in front of a sleeping bubble puppy. Some people might think that they are married during this clip. Also, they are the only two guppies not to be featured in the story segment. Goby was the Emperor, Deema was the advisor, Nonny and Mr. Grouper were trainers, and Oona was the story teller. *In "Build Me a Building!", after Gil gets buried in the ground from the jackhammer, Molly asks Gil if he's okay in a worried tone. She then takes off Gil's helmet. In the second Molly and Gil sketch, Molly was able to use her "magical undersea powers" to open Gil's toolbox. Gil is surprised and happy by this, so he gives it a try. *In "The Grumpfish Special!", during the field trip segment, when Gil has to take Mr. Grumpfish's order, Molly goes with him while placing her arms around him. *In "We Totally Rock!", during the field trip segment, when Gil's cymbal for his drum is missing, Molly asks what's wrong first. After Gil points out his cymbal is missing, Molly then asks where it went. Then, the two of them encourage the viewers to help find the cymbal. *In "Fishketball!", During the game of Fishketball, Molly points out to Gil that the fish were coming his way. Molly passes the ball to Gil and Gil shouts "Nice pass, Molly!" *In "The Legend of Pinkfoot!", after Gil is blown away while in the tent, Molly asks if he's okay. *In "Gup, Gup, and Away!", Molly looks shocked after Gil is shooted forward from his seat. *In "Have a Cow!" During the Pop Song, Molly and Gil are seen dancing together. *In "Happy Clam Day", Both of them find Clam trying to mail himself. Molly also warns Gil about "A hurd of stamps". During the party, they are seen dancing and smiling at each other. *In "Can You Dig It?" during the montage at the dig site, * Category:Relationships Category:Molly's Relationships Category:Gil's Relationships